fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Anne Marie Is Disrespectful to Proteus
This is the part where Anne Marie talks back to her father, Proteus. Giselle was watching this footage on a laptop. In the living room, Anne Marie was leaning over the coffee table. She was glaring at her father, Proteus, who was standing in front of the couch and pointing his left index finger at her, because she does not want to help him set the table for dinner. "I just don't want my friends going to Pennsylvania with their families 'cause they don't want to," said Anne Marie. "It's not my fault if they don't want to." "Anne Marie," Proteus said. "Your attitude is wrong." "And, you can't make assumptions from my friends 'cause you don't even know!" Anne Marie went on. "Right there!" warned Proteus, "That is disrespectful and rude to me!" "No, it's not!" Anne Marie yelled. "This is a warning!" Proteus called. "I said you can't make assumptions from my friends!" Anne Marie finished. "Stop! Right now!" scolded Proteus. "No!" Anne Marie snapped, "And I'm not gonna even help you!" With that, she stomped upstairs to her bedroom. In Anne Marie's room, Proteus was pointing his right index finger at Anne Marie, who was lying on her canopy bed. "Anne Marie," said Proteus. "Look at me right now..." "I don't wanna hear it Daddy!" Anne Marie's voice shouted from under her pillow. "I am trying to speak with you fairly and understand where you're coming from." Proteus finished. Giselle was shocked to see Proteus so angry at Anne Marie and Anne Marie so angry at Proteus. "I have given you a warning, but instead, you just stomped off. Because of it, you will be going downstairs to the time-out chair in the dining room to think about how you were speaking and the tone of voice you are using to me. And also. You are gonna be grounded for two weeks." said Proteus. But Anne Marie did not want to go to the time-out chair. She just sat up, gave Proteus a mad look, and crossed her arms defiantly. He tried to get Anne Marie up off the bed, but she wouldn't budge. "Move," he said. "Right now. Up and move." "No!" Anne Marie shouted. "Anne Marie, I'm not gonna say it again, up and move!" said Proteus, who was now getting angry. "NO!!" "You leave me no choice!" Proteus said coldly. He clutched Anne Marie's right wrist angrily and dragged her to the dining room. Once they were in the dining room, Proteus told Anne Marie to sit down in the time-out chair, but she still refused! So he pushed her into the chair and said, "Plop!" Proteus pointed his right index finger in Anne Marie's face. "You are in time-out, because of not getting off that canopy bed, and.." "I know!" snapped Anne Marie, who was still angry. She slapped Proteus' hand away with her right hand, but he continued pointing at her. "NO!!!" Proteus scolded, "THAT IS WHY YOU ARE IN TIME-OUT, YOUR SNOTTINESS AND YOUR IMPERTINENCE!" Giselle began to cry in her silk handkerchief. "I expect better from you, young lady!" Proteus reprimanded, "Now you will stay in this chair for 4 minutes! And when I come back, I expect an apology!" And he walked off. "No!" Anne Marie yelled from the chair. That made Proteus horrified. "I am sorry, Daddy!" Anne Marie yelled with tears in her eyes. 4 minutes later, Proteus came back and told Anne Marie "I am sorry Anne Marie. But since you did terrible, you are gonna be in time out for two weeks." Anne Marie was very upset. She started to cry. She said "Daddy, i am sorry for not getting off my canopy bed." She cried again. "Anne Marie, you are not sorry. You are grounded for two weeks! Go to bed right now!" Anne Marie got very angry. She glared angrily at Proteus and told him "You are as evil as Mr. Carface!!" Anne Marie then went upstairs to her room crying and sobbing, where her pet dogs, Charlie Barkin and Itchy, are standing at the foot of her bed, waiting for her. Category:Fan fiction Category:Disrespectful Scenes